The deployment of cables, wires, optical fibers and the like carried by projectiles is well known in the art. Examples of patents employing such dispensing means are:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,657 Aprin et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,624 Dandurand U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,963 McGowan U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,083 Hudish et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,622 Cammin-Christy U.S. Pat. No. 2,363,383 Lee U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,789 Woolley ______________________________________
Throughout the specification and claims the words "communication link" includes optical fiber or fibers, and single and multiple/electrical conductors and combinations thereof.
The use of communication cable to establish communication links under battle field conditions is an important feature of the present invention which has particular utility when the fiber is fed from a blast propelled projectile carried spool of communication cable.